The Fifth Little Liar
by doshielee
Summary: Lila O'Connell is the fifth little liar, the rock musician girl Alison added to her collection, back when Alison was alive Lila lost her twin brother and started dating Jason in secret. When Alison disappeared Jason left town just like his parents. When he comes back to town to win her back will she fall for his charms again, or run from the best thing in her life. Mid Season 2 On.
1. One Broken Little Liar

Lila stood in front of the school and shook her head. It had been a couple weeks since the Ian thing and she'd been crashing at Aria's for some time. Lila dreaded going home knowing her dad was going to throw a fit like no other. And when her father threw fits she tended to get hurt. Not that anyone knew. Lila like the rest of her friends could keep a secret. At first it was so her and her twin brother Liam wouldn't get separated from each other, but then after taking so many beatings Liam went down a bad road, over dosing on drugs on purpose to get out of their situation. He'd left Lila everything he had two things being her most loved possessions. A blue and black Kawasaki ninja that she drove everywhere and two guitars. A Gibson 70th Anniversary John Lennon J160E Imagine which she loved with all her heart because it was their mothers as well. And a Gibson Melody Maker owned by Joan Jett who was her idol as a little girl.

Finding Aria she sighed leaning against the locker. "Hey is that dinner party tonight..." She asked softly shaking her head a little. "Do your parents not want me there tonight cause I can go home. Its just when my dad drinks he gets loud and always has friends over and its hard to study." Lila didn't see Ella come up behind her but she heard it. "You are welcome anytime Lila, tonight is no exception. It will work well since we just invited Jason Dilaurentis over also, this way we'll have an even number." Aria looked at her as her mother walked away. "Well you got invited and so did Jason somehow." Lila looked over Aria's shoulder and saw the green eyed Dilaurentis walking into a counselors office. "Well that's okay I've never minded him." Lila said quietly nibbling on her bottom lip then shook her head. "I've got to get to the office." She said before walking off.

When in the office Jason came in as well and sat down next to her. "What are you doing in the office." He asked arching his eyebrow. Jason knew her better than anyone, she might look a bit punkish and alternative but she was a sweetheart in her soul. "I forgot my parking permit at home. I've been crashing with Aria, they don't like unmarked vehicles in their parking lot. Not that my bike isn't really really noticeable. Hell it matches my hair." She laughed softly shaking her head a little. Lila knew that Spencer didn't trust Jason but she couldn't not trust him. They had a history, seeing each other in secret when Alison was still alive. She would have had a fit had she known her brother was seriously dating one of her best friends. Turning her head a little she sighed that was a long time ago, when he'd left he hadn't just left his memories behind. Jason Dilaurentis had broken her heart when he'd left after Alison disappeared. "Well I have to get to English." She said standing up and tucking some of her black curly hair behind her ear. It had jade green and electric blue streaks through it.

As she turned to leave Jason's hand flew out and grabbed her wrist standing up and looking down into her lilac eyes. He let one hand come up to cup her face she was glad in the back of her mind that they where alone. Lila stood there frozen as he dipped his head and kissed her for the first time since he came back. When he stepped back she stood there transfixed. "You should go to English class now... Lila." He had to stop himself from calling her firecracker, his name for her when they where dating. Cause even if she was sweet as honey she was a spitfire too. "Lila, I like you, I'm interested." He said softly rubbing his thumb across her wrist. "Jason, You left...You just left." She said tears filling her eyes as she turned away. Lila pulled her arm away from him and went to her English class.

Lila was glad that Aria knew of her past with Jason. When they where at Aria's she was freaking out. "Just right there in the school office kissed me. Oh man I forgot how well he kissed." Aria shook her head from the bed as she listened to her friend. "You're still in love with him aren't you..." She asked the brunette with the striking eyes before her. Lila looked at her friend and let out a breath. "He broke my heart Aria, when he left he took my heart with him, I never had it to give to anyone else." Lila said quietly nibbling on her bottom lip. Aria smiled. "Then we will make you look fabulous so he can't resist you tonight." She said nodding her head. "And don't worry I wont tell the others until they trust him more. Lila I know how much Jason means to you, because Ezra means the same to me." Lila smiled and hugged Aria. Then set about getting ready for the dinner that the Montgomery's where having.

Everyone arrived right on time except Jason he came late, and then the cops came and everyone but Jason and Ezra left, and Ezra was giving Jason the stink eye. Lila went over to Aria. "Go talk to Ezra I think he thinks Jason's got eyes for you..." Aria nodded her head and Lila started to clean up the dishes. "Can I help..." Jason came over and Lila smiled a little nodding her head. "Yeah thanks." She said nibbling her bottom lip. Her hair had flowers in it and was up in a more feminine way than usual. She had on a simple white dress that went nicely with her pale complexion. "Whats with Ezra and Aria?" He asked softly and Lila looked up into his mesmerizing green eyes. "I've no idea, Mr. Fitz was our English Teacher maybe he's talking to her about class and whats been going on." Lila said then looked over at them Ezra was watching them like a hawk. "Let me walk you home." She said walking out to the living room. "Hey Aria I'll be back later okay, I'm gonna walk Jason back to his house." Lila said then walked out.

On the way back to the Dilaurentis house she sighed quietly. "Why did you come back J." She asked bluntly. Her dress covered the old bruises on her body from her beatings from her dad. Jason knew, but she wasn't sure he remembered and she didn't want to remind him. Jason looked at her and smiled. "Always very to the point. I think I remember it was you who made the first move..." He said dipping his head to speak in her ear. Turning her head so their lips where almost meeting she blushed and moved away. "You remember wrong. You made the first move. It was at the lake one day, I was walking around and just happened upon make out rock and then you came and well you kissed me." When She looked up and saw Jason smiling she almost melted where she stood on his front walk. "You dodged the question J, why did you come back." Lila asked softly looking Jason in the eyes. "I came back... for you." Jason said softly. Lila couldn't help it she stood on her tip toes when he kissed her this time. But she pulled away stepping back a little, her breathing was already quicker her face flushed with heat her hands trembling.

Lila sucked in a deep breath as they stood there. "I should get back to Aria's." Her phone went off and she looked down, it was a text from her dad telling her to come home. "Or home," She muttered rolling her eyes a little. "Jason, I'm glad you came back." Lila said standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek softly. Then she turned around and left heading home texting Aria as she went. When she got there her father was well past drunk and really angry. "WHAT where you doing with Dilaurentis! AGAIN!" Her fathers fist came before she could dodge it and it hit her in the face. Lila didn't remember a whole lot after that, her dad was hitting her and hitting her and didn't let up. When she finally got away she ran to her bedroom and got dressed in different clothes. She had to get out of the house while he was still passed out. Going into the living-room she took the keys to his bike instead of the one her brother gave her.

Getting on the bike she took off speeding around town, it was in front of Jason's house a fresh oil spill, instead of hitting the breaks before the slick spot she gave it more gas going even faster, when she hit the oil she went flying. Jason heard the crash and came running out just in time to see Lila bounce like a lifeless rag doll on the concrete. "LILA!" He didn't even hear him self scream her name as he ran towards her motionless body. Spencer came out of her house running as well, Jason got to her first and took off her helmet. Her eyes opened but she was clearly out of it. "Call 911!" He ordered Spencer trying to keep Lila from passing out again. "I know it hurts Lila but you can't sleep okay." Jason said with her head in his lap. Lila could feel blood coming out of her nose and taste it in her mouth as well. "So tired," She murmured her eyes falling closed again.

Jason tapped her face with his free hand. "No no Lila you can't go back to sleep yet. You've got to stay awake for me okay." He said before looking over to Spencer who had just gotten off the phone. "What happened, she's usually so careful. She'd never crash Liam's bike." Spencer said then looked at the wreck and shook her head. Jason looked at the mess of a motorcycle as well. "Spencer that's not Liam's bike. I think that's her fathers bike." Jason looked down at Lila and sighed. "Firecracker come on don't leave me now." Jason said not caring that Spencer was there. "Need you to wake up Lila." He said softly in her ear. Lila opened her eyes and a small smile of relief came over her face. Moving her hand that didn't hurt to cover Jason's that was cupping her cheek. "You came back." she said softly before coughing and getting blood all over his shirt. "It hurts." Lila moaned biting her bottom lip. That was the last coherent thing she said as she turned her head away from Jason and gave a gasp. "Liam, Liam..." She murmured reaching out her hand to the illusion of her dead twin. Jason looked around when the ambulance got there he rode with them to the hospital and Spencer went to tell Lila's dad and aunt about what had happened. Lila flat-lined twice on the way to the hospital and Jason was beside himself with fear. Finally when she stabilized he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't you leave me now Lila, not after giving me hope like tonight." Jason was holding onto her unharmed hand and swore that she squeezed his softly.

Later after Lila was checked into the hospital Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria where in the waiting room anxiously waiting the news of whether or not their friend was going to pull through when their phones went off simultaneously.

_'One silly little liar thought she could run away, didn't any of you learn the lesson Hanna so painfully was taught. I own you bitches..._

_~A'_

Authors Note: Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and follow. If you like lost girl or are reading my Lost girl Fan fic as well I should have a new chapter up soon, the new episode was killer. I think I'll try and alternate posting chapters for each story. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

Doshielee.


	2. Being in love makes eAsy targets

** Authors Note: There WILL BE SEX in this chapter if you don't like it don't read. Also I haven't seen any of season three so until I do I'm winging it from mid season two on. There will be spoilers for that time cause I will try and tie some of the bigger things into my story. Not sure when but I will try.**

Lila woke up a week later in the hospital. Looking around she sighed not seeing anyone she sat up going for her water and seeing her cell phone she picked it up. She flipped through the texts with her good hand, her right wrist was wrapped and in a brace, cause not only had she broken it but it had been without a glove in the crash so it had road burn, meaning it took off the top layer of skin. She saw one from each of her friends, and one from Jason saying to call him when she woke. Lila dialed his number and then lifted her cell to her ear. Lia sighed when she got his voice mail. "I'm up and calling like you asked." She said before hanging up. It wasn't long before she fell back asleep because of the pain medication.

When she woke this time it was late and her mouth was like the dessert. "Got to tell them no more pain medication." She murmured and jumped when Jason answered her. "I already told them to cut back." He said softly and she glared at him. "You could have answered your phone, you did WANT me to call you." Lila stated sitting up and letting out a breath. "Can I get out of here soon..." she asked looking at Jason and laying her head back again. Lila found she was still tired but could feel the pain medication wearing off and liked that feeling. She hated feeling drugged. Jason nodded his head. "And you'll be coming home with me when you get out. I told them about your father because they found injury's that couldn't have been from your crash." Jason shrugged his shoulders and Lila nodded her head. "Not your fault. But why am I coming to your place." She asked hestintly. "Because I am the one who told them I'd watch over you. Not as a Legal Guardian I told them you where already 18 and that I'd just make sure you where okay till graduation and what not." Lila arched her eyebrow a little and shook her head. "Fine, at least I won't have to deal with my dad." Jason smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Your tired go back to sleep." He whispered.

When Lila finally got out of the hospital Jason already had everything set up for her. Had her bike and guitars at his place and her room set up. It was his old room thankfully she wasn't in Alisons room. Jason took her to school, she had her right arm in a sling and shades over her black blood shot left eye. "Are you sure you want to go back today..." Jason asked her looking her up and down. Lila was having problems because she refused to take the pain medication the doctors gave her. "Just to see how much I've missed Jason and get my assignments and then we can leave." Lila said swaying where she stood a little. Jason caught her and sighed when the four others came up. Spencer looked at Jason then back at Lila. "You okay..." She asked and Lila nodded her head. "Okay enough to get my missing assignments so I can do them while at home and bring them back. Also was going to ask you guys to keep bringing me them." Aria looked at her and nodded her head. "But your house is empty." She said. "That's cause Jason petitioned to have me live with him. Because of what my dad was doing." Lila stated not looking any of them in the eyes not like they could tell. Turning to Jason she tilted her head. "Don't you have to go tell Ms Montgomery that you'll be absent too..." She asked and he nodded walking away.

"What the hell your LIVING with him now..." Spencer was freaking out so was Em but Han and Aria where being rather calm. "He's not going to hurt me Spencer you have to trust me you guys mistrust him for the wrong reasons." Lila said softly trying to calm her friends down. "You don't KNOW that Li." Emily said. Lila pulled her friends over to a quiet place and shook her head. "I do know that because before Alison disappeared he and I where dating." She said softly. "The only one who knew was Aria and that's because one night she woke up and was going to go to the bathroom and she caught Jason and I in his bedroom. Though he didn't see her." Spencer looked at her dumbfounded and shook her head. "You where sleeping with her older brother... for how long." Lila frowned and tilted her head to the sky. "It started after I turned fourteen. After Liam was found dead...I'll tell you all about it later if you like but right now I'm tired and I want to rest." Lila said softly to her friends. "Come over I'll tell Jason you guys want to see me he won't be opposed to it." She stated leaning against a pillar.

Caleb came up and smiled at them all taking Hanna's hand he handed Lila her missing assignments. "Han texted me and told me to get these for you. Said you where feeling to tired to come into school." Lila smiled nodding her head. "Thank you." Then she hugged Hanna. "Thanks for not freaking out on me Girl." Hanna laughed and shook her head. "If this is what was happening then I won't stop it, sounds like you where and are in love." Han stepped back when Jason came back up seeing her sagging he put his arm around her. "Come on you need to rest." Lila nodded her head. "Thanks Caleb I really appreciate you getting this for me." She said softly before letting Jason help her to the car.

Back at the Dilaurentis house she sat inside trying not to flex her hand. Lila was trying to avoid Jason but she hadn't been doing a good job at it. And right then she'd finished all her back work and was working on a song without being able to play her guitar which irritated her. When he came into the living-room she froze looking into those jade green eyes of his. They where hypnotic always had been. They took her back to the first time anything happened between them.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ** FLASHBACK. ** ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Lila was sitting on the kissing rock tossing small stones into the lake. It was past midnight but she had to get out of the house. Her dad had been in a drunken rage, her brother died right before their fourteenth birthday. So other than her friends it got over looked. Five months she'd been fourteen and it didn't feel any different, it felt worse. Not having her twin knowing he'd taken his own life right before. They're dad drove him to do it, beating him and trying to beat her. Now there was just her. She heard a noise turning around saw Jason standing there looking at her. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night kid." he asked coming to sit with her. She rolled her eyes and gave a bitter laugh. "Jason I'm more of an adult than you are. I could graduate today if I wanted, but I want to stay with my friends." She said trying to ignore him.

Jason looked at her and arched his eyebrow and then pulled a joint from his back pocket and lit it up, he didn't get far though. "What the hell do you think your doing." Lila said grabbing the joint and tossing it into the lake. "Are you a true and complete idiot. My brother died of a drug overdose six months ago." She shouted at him smacking him across the face. "I always thought you where a space case but never an insensitive ass-hat." Jason sat there blinking for a moment watching Lila, who not only acted like an adult but looked and spoke like one as well. "Hey Lila I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Jason said pulling her back. "You obviously came here to think and I ruined that." Jason said. Lila made a noise and tried to pull her arm away but just pulled him close. She was pressed against his chest and looking up into his green eyes. "No I came to camp out." She said pointing to her tent not far away. Jason was looking down into oddly colored eyes that where the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. His hands fell down to her hips and he dipped his head kissing her...

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ** END FLASHBACK. ** ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Jason waved his hand in front of Lila's face. "Hey kid you hungry." He asked calling him the only other nickname he ever had for her. Lila snapped out of her memories and smirked. "Jason I'm more of an adult than you are." She said taking the food. Jason sat down next to her and laughed softly. "You always have been, because life made you one way to early. And I was a part of that." Lila put her food down and shook her head. "Don't say that Jason, you where the one good thing in my life after Liam died." Li said quietly. "You where fourteen Lila, I should have waited. You where young I was way to old to be interested in you like that." Jason said and Lila lifted her good hand taking his chin and making him look her in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong. Understand this I was aged by my father and his treatment of me and my brother. Not you and what we had. You saved me." She said cupping his face softly. Jason took her palm and kissed it softly. "No you saved me kid." Lila shook her head and sighed. "Always arguing with me, lets just agree upon we saved each other." Jason smiled and dipped his head, their lips where inches apart but he waited, wanting it to be her choice. Lia smiled softly before lifting her head the small amount needed to kiss Jason wrapping both her arms around his neck as she did. Jason pulled away and sighed resting his forehead on Lila's. "Your friends are coming over." She picked up her phone and nodded her head softly. "Yeah tomorrow. I texted them and told them I was too tired for company tonight." Lila said quietly.

Jason smiled at her pulling her close again and kissing her. She kissed him back not noticing the car sounds outside. There was a knock on the door and she jumped. Jason held her close knowing she was scared but not why. "I'll go get it." Lila came with him anyway and when he opened the door and Garrett was standing out there she frowned. "Oh, wonderful bring a guy in AA a six pack that's real smart." She said turning but Jason stopped her. "She's right man what are you doing here..." He asked. Garrett laughed. "I just thought we should catch up but I see your a bit busy with a kid." Lila looked him up and down and made a sound of disgust. "I am not a child anymore, haven't been for quiet sometime and his time would be better spent sober with me rather than reminiscing with you while you drink..." Lila could feel him glaring at her and then she got an idea swaying and collapsing again. Jason caught her looking worried. "Look Garrett you've got to go I told the courts I'd take care of her." Garrett nodded his head. "So some friend of your dead sister is more important than one of your friends." He said watching her get up leaning on Jason heavily. Jason was getting angry. "You aren't my friend anymore Garrett haven't been for quiet some time. And yeah considering she got the living shit kicked out of her and then got in a bike crash because lazy police officers let someone dump a whole bunch of oil in the street." Jason looked at Garrett. "Yeah Garrett I inquired as to who was on patrol here that night. You'll be getting a call from your bosses." Jason said before closing the door in Garretts face and watching him tromp to his car in a fit.

Lila let him help her upstairs to her bed, he'd gotten her a full sized one instead of a twin and she sat down sighing softly. "Sorry didn't mean to go all damsel in distress on you down there." Jason smiled and tucked a lock of her black hair with green and blue streaks behind her hair. "Its okay, lay down and relax I've got to go take a shower did lawn work all day." He said leaving her room to his own that had a master bath attached to it. Lila bit her lip softly glad they where alone but now he had retreated. Standing up she flexed her right wrist and fingers it felt fine now, so she took off the brace and bandages, it was nearly healed and so she quickly got undressed hearing his shower turn on. Lila took a brush to her unruly hair and wrapped a towel around herself. She tiptoed through the house, remembering the times they'd done this when Alison and his parents where sleeping.

Jason was in the shower and nearly had a heart attack when he felt someone behind him. Turning around his eyes went wide seeing her in all her naked glory. And it was glory, he'd never seen any woman who looked as good as she did. "Thought you where feeling faint." He said his short dirty blond hair was wet and slicked back. "Who ever said that." Lila stated flexing her hand before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You said you came back for me. But other than that kiss before the crash you've been treating me like I'm made of crystal." She said lifting her head and tilting it to the side. "You do realize its me here, not Aria or Hanna." Jason made a face at those names then dipped his head and kissed her deeply one hand on her hip pulling her closer. "I have never even looked twice at them, well maybe Aria but that's because she's so much like you." Lila pinched him in the stomach and he laughed kissing her again.

They took a shower together washing each other and then moved into his bedroom. Just laying down on the bed together Lila twined her hand that had been injured with one of his. "This is nice after everything that's happened." She sighed and shook her head. "My mom dying and Dad going postal, Liam dying Alison dying, A. You are the one good thing that happened to me other than music. And of course my friends." She took deep breath not realizing that she had spoken of her and the other girl's harasser. "A who's A..." Jason asked looking at her. Lila closed her eyes and muttered 'damn' under her breath. Standing up she went to her room and got her phone showing him all the texts from A. Even the last one sent while she was in the hospital. "We don't know who it is, we think it is more than one person and for a while Ian was our strongest suspect." Jason held her close covering them both up. "And this person is who put the oil on the road." She nodded her head. He kissed the top of her head and sighed softly. "You can't say anything Jason. We can still be made to pay for what happened to Jenna even though it was Alison's fault." Jason nodded his head he knew that Lila and the girls would never do anything like that, his sister however had been somewhat, controlling and messed up. "I know I won't tell anyone I promise. I won't have you pay for something Alison did."

They fell asleep like that, Jason stroking her hair to comfort her. When Lila woke up it was just barely morning and Jason was holding her close. She guessed her old instincts to wake up uber early had kicked in. Lia just snugged into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "No need to leave now firecracker we're all alone." He whispered in a sleepy husky voice. "I wasn't leaving." She stated snuggling in more glad to have him there with her again. It had been so long and from the moment they first kissed she'd known her heart would be his forever. "Never leaving." She whispered softly. Jason kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back and with them both being naked in the bed things started to progress rather quickly. Lila couldn't help it she was putty in his hands. But she did have to pull away before it got too far. "Condom." She stated no way was she going to be a high school mother, let alone be one before she got her career off its feet. Jason produced one rather easily and she arched her eyebrow. "I was enthusiastic when I came back for you." He said shrugging his shoulders before kissing her again. "I missed you." Jason murmured into her shoulder before kissing up her neck. Jason slipped his hand down to her entrance and slipped two fingers in moving them in and out slowly while he rubbed her clit.

Lila's instant reaction was to arch into his menstruation's moaning softly. He was the only man she had been with and the only man she had any desire to be with at all. He knew her body and exactly how to touch it to make her come undone. Moving down Jason kissed up her thighs while he used his fingers on her. It wasn't long before she felt his mouth where his thumb had been and her hand darted out to hold onto one of the posts at the front of the bed. "J...jay..." She moaned out quietly biting her bottom lip. Lila's head thrashed her free hand going into Jason's hair. When she finally came she hollered out his name. Jason had the condom on already and moved slowly thrusting into her while she was still riding the wave from her orgasm. Mostly because he didn't want to hurt her and he knew if it had been a while it might. Jason's forehead fell into the crook of her neck as he thrust into her time and again his pace only increasing when she bit his shoulder. "Don't stop, Jason... please don't stop." She begged softly one hand tangling back into his hair and the other twining with one of his. One of her legs went around his waist. Lila's body was moving of its own free will in perfect rhythm with Jason's. Lia's whole body seemed to tense before she came again moving her head and kissing Jason as she did, it didn't take long after her that he followed.

Jason rolled off her but kept her close he just rubbed her back while her breathing evened out and her body came off its high, he needed the time too. Jason didn't know how but she'd always been a natural with his body, even when she was younger. "What are you thinking about." She asked softly snuggling into him more. "You, me and how well we've always instinctively known each other. How good I feel being able to lay next to you, and not have to sneak around about it." Jason said kissing her temple. Lila nodded her head and kissed his chest sighing softly. "I know, I hated lying to everyone, but I was scared if we told anyone Alison would have a fit and tell your parents, or worse get you thrown in Jail." Lila said. "I loved you Jason I couldn't ever let something like that happen to you." She said rubbing his abs as they lay there, then she yawned softly and he smiled. "I'm going to go run you a bath, to take alone, and then make some food so you can rest." Jason stated kissing her on the forehead. Lila stayed there until he came and helped her to the bathroom. "So sore..." She muttered arching her back before getting into the tub. "I'm sorry babe." Jason said then went and put some pants on before going downstairs and started to make her favorite food. While he was away she got a text and she looked at her phone.

_'Aww little Lila's prince charming finally came back and really saved her. Truth up day at_

_school is going to be fun. Scared yet princess...You should be._

_~A'_

Lila sucked in a breath and forwarded the text to Aria, Em, Han and Spencer. Then she got out of the bath and dried off before getting dressed in a pair of track shorts and one of Jason's t shirts. Going downstairs she showed him the text. Jason wanted to throw the phone at a wall but he didn't. He just pulled Lila close and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll figure this out." He said nodding his head. "I know I asked the girls to come over tomorrow before school, we need to talk about this and I need to tell them you know about A. I'm scared if I do it over phone A will know I told you, they are only making you a target right now because your connected to me. I don't want you to really be one." Lila said softly. Lia was scared and snuggled into Jason's arms more, if A told the cops about when her and Jason's relationship really started Jason would go to Jail. She'd been fourteen and he'd been nearly twenty. He wasn't a pedophile, she was the one who'd pushed the sex not him, and she didn't want him going to jail for her being a stubborn idiot. Jason nodded. "We'll tell them together and we'll tell them we're back together." He stated offering her food, but she shook her head. "I can't eat now." She said and he nodded putting it all in the fridge and heading back upstairs with her. They both laid back down on the bed, not that Lila was going to get any sleep but having Jason hold her helped her.


	3. A‐nother hoop to jump through

Lila was re-wrapping her arm in bandages the next morning when the girls showed up and Jason let them in. "You look like hell froze over..." Han said she had an extra cup of coffee in her hand for Lila when she was done with her bandages. "Well getting that text didn't exactly make me happy and I got a new one this morning. A said that they would come up with a task for me, and if I could do it Jason would be home free if I chickened out he'd be the one to pay." Lila flipped out not being able to get the bandages wrapped around her wrist with one hand. Seeing she was frustrated Jason came over and knelt in front of the chair she was in. "Calm down Lila, the nurse told you this would be hard without help." Jason said quietly as he gently rapped the gauze around her hand and wrist. The bone was healed but the road burns where taking their sweet time. "Is that too tight..." He asked half way through and she shook her head. Jason made sure it was secure then sat on the arm of the chair next to Lila.

"Well now that this is taken care of." Lila said looking at the girls who where all but Aria giving them 'wtf' looks. "Here is whats going on. And I ask that none of you scream at me." She said then sucked in a breath, Jason took her hand in his own. "We've gotten back together, I didn't want to tell you over the phone because I didn't want A to know. He also knows about A, I kinda slipped up and told him last night." Spencer looked furious and Emily looked at him speculatively, Han and Aria just smiled Hanna handing her the cup of coffee. Lila looked at Em first and took her hand. "Em you remember how I was when Liam died right." Emily nodded her head slowly. "Remember how I couldn't talk about it to anyone, how every time his name came up I started to sob." Emi nodded her head looking at her now. "Now think about how Maya makes you feel. Like you can do anything get through anything right." Emily sighed smiling at her. "He's your Maya, I get it." She said squeezing her friends hand.

Lila turned to Spencer next, she knew this friend would be the hardest to win over. Her look towards Jason was one she'd only ever seen Alison give him. "I'm not asking you to trust him Spencer. I'm asking you to trust me, the girl you've known since kindergarten. The girl that gave you half her cup cake when Brianna Swanson stole yours." Spencer and her had been close since they where young. The brunette gave her a 'your playing dirty' look and nodded her head. Lila sighed leaning into Jason and smiling at them sipping at her coffee. Her smile fell when she remembered the text. "None of you can speak a word of this, to anyone. If anyone finds out when this started..." Spencer shook her head interrupting Lila. "We would never, ever hurt you like that Lia." She smiled at her friend and got up hugging her. "Also I think I know what task they are going to have me do." Even Jason was looking at her confused now and she sighed. "The Talent show is a week before Truth up day. By the whole if I chicken out thing I figure that would be it. I haven't been on a stage since Liam died, he was always my other half." She said shrugging her shoulders. Ever since Liam's death she'd had panic attacks anytime she tried to get on a stage. The girls nodded their heads and sighed, "We should be going." Spencer said waving to the girls. "Be back soon, get well okay. Don't be pushing yourself Lia." Spencer said hugging her friend before leaving. Lila walked them out stopping when Han turned around. "I'll pick up your assignments for you till your back." She said and Lila hugged her as well.

"Go to work Jason." Lila said an hour later shaking her head. "I'll be in the garage working on that junker bike I have out there. I promise I won't do anything to strenuous." She said sitting on the stairs as she watched him do handiwork around the house. He was shirtless and sweaty because the air didn't work and it was hot out and he was doing repairs on the broke down house that was once his parents. Jason shook his head and looked at Lila lounging around, well she wasn't lounging she was actually polishing the banister. "Do you always find the most tedious thing to do and do it..." Jason asked never having lived with her before he was now noticing that she chose the things that where difficult for her with only one hand really able to do much. Lila let out a laugh and shook her head. "It strengthens the muscles in my wrist, and the tendons. It will help me be able to play my guitar again faster. Its light work that won't hurt my hand but will exercise it." She told him throwing the rag down and stretching out for a moment. "You really can go to work I wasn't lying I will be working on that junk bike next." She kissed him on the cheek and shoved him upstairs. "Its only eight in the morning you've time to get there and open." He did what she said and went to get ready for work, Leaving only after he made sure she was okay.

Lila moved the bike to the front of the house and sat on the front walk while she worked on it. Right before noon she went inside and got food coming back out to eat while she worked. Once you got her around an old bike or car she wanted to tinker with she was pretty much zoned out. She couldn't go back to school and had all her make up work done up to that day so she had free time till Hanna dropped off her school work. She had a note pad and a pen writing down all the parts she would need to make the old Triumph Bonneville T120 work. Lila heard the car over her headphones and took them off tilting her head to see who it was. Her head turned even more when Noel Khan started walking towards her. Standing up she took the rag out of the back pocket of her cut off ragged jean shorts and started to clean her hands, noting that she'd need to get new gauze for her right hand and wrist. "Noel," She said caution in her voice. Ever since the fashion show she'd been wary of him. Noel gave one of his winning smiles and then frowned when he saw her hand, and the bruises littering her body from head to toe. "Are you okay.." He asked coming nearer to her. "Yeah fine, nothin a little time and R&R won't help." She said not retreating, she had a massive wrench in her hand and arched her eyebrow. "Yeah how but you stop getting closer to me. I'm a little jumpy you know my dad beating me and all. Don't much like sketchy guy's." Lila said tapping the wrench to her thigh glad it was in her good hand. Her gut told her he was bad news.

Jason didn't have a lot of work so he came home early just in time to see his girl tapping a massive wrench one that obviously was there for protection not for working on that old bike. "Mr. Khan." Jason said walking up his blue button up shirt had the sleeves rolled up and his face took on that brooding angry look that he got when he was angry. "You have business at my house..." Jason asked standing next to Lila and crossing his arms over his chest. Noel smiled that charming smile and then nodded to Lila. "I just wanted to make sure Lila was okay after her accident. I wasn't allowed in the hospital room." Lila scoffed softly shaking her head tapping the wrench faster until Jason took it away from her. "Lila you need to go clean that hand." Jason pointed to the door of the house and nodded his head then turned around. "You Noel can leave my property. I've known her since she knew Alison, and I know very well how you've treated her in the past. Get off my property and don't come back." Jason said quietly before turning to pick the up her tools cleaning them as he put them away.

Just as she suspected she got a text from A after she was done washing her skinned wrist.

_'You're going to sing at the talent show, without the other liars. Have fun choking that down, remember if you croak Jason gets put in shackles. ~A' _

Lila sighed softly and walked out to the porch leaning against the door jam just watching Jason and then looking out to the street beyond. When he was done cleaning up, which she didn't bother helping with because she knew he'd just shoo her away. She saw Noel sitting in his car across the street watching her. Lila walked down the stairs to the walkway leading to the sidewalk then out to his car. "Okay Khan what do you want." Lia asked arching her eyebrow. Noel eyed her now unwrapped hand and made a face. "You really hurt yourself didn't you..." Lila shook her head and looked at her arm. "No whoever put that oil on the road hurt me." She stated bluntly. Noel looked like he'd been punched for a moment which had Lila tilting her head to the side in wonderment. "Go home Khan, and stay out of trouble." Lia stood up and tapped the hood of his car before turning around to see Jason looking at her, watching them really. She saw the worry in his eyes, but his face was stoney.

When they both got inside she put her arms around Jason and hugged him close. "Just had to see what he wanted." Lila said quietly. Jason held her close and kissed the top of her head. "He looked sorry, when he saw how bad my arm was torn up." Jason looked at her arm and made a face himself, he knew there would be some scaring. "Lets get this re wrapped kid." She shook her head. "Its fine for now no open wounds it should air out a little, having it wrapped all the time isn't good. The doctors said." Jason nodded his head then let her go. "You got a text..." He more stated than asked and she looked at her phone. "Yeah telling me I'm performing in the talent show. Which I have to go practice for." She said kissing him on the lips softly then running upstairs. "I'll be there cheering you on." He called up the stairs then heard her guitar start and he smiled.

It was backstage at the talent show that Lila started to freak out a little. "You want one of us to come on with you..." Spencer asked and Lia shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "No no, A said alone, or else Jason pays for me being a 'coward'." Lila listened to Mona attempting to croon out an Adele song, which she was doing horribly at. Aria smiled hugging her friend closely. "Just find us in the crowd, we'll stand by Jason." She whispered softly then the other four left for the crowd. When Mona was done the host, who happened to be Aria's mom Ella announced one more singer and called Lila on stage. Lila got on stage and took a deep breath letting her eyes find the pair of green eyes that calmed her. Then she struck the first cord her band backing her up as she sang to Jason, the first song she ever wrote about him.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
In the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

After finishing she bowed and went backstage. Lila was shaking with her nerves but she had done it. And as scary as it was it was exhilarating as well something she missed desperately without even knowing it until she'd done it again. Being the last performer in the talent show, she still had her guitar when they called everyone back on stage to give out the prizes. Lila got runner up but after hearing Caleb sing she figured she would. "Caleb your amazing. I'd love to work with you sometime." Caleb smiled and nodded his head. "You have skills Lila, I can't believe you wrote that yourself." She nodded her head and then took a deep breath. "You really deserved first place though, I haven't really put my pipes to use in a while and it showed." Caleb and Lila hugged before the girls and Jason got to where they where. Jason was walking up and saw Lila hugging someone her own age, someone who shared her interests and his jealousy was piqued.

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update its been hell week at work and I haven't been sleeping. I think I rewrote this five or six times before I was okay with it enough to upload it. Thank you so much for all your patients. ~Doshielee**


	4. Normal Couple problems, and a time bomb

A couple of days later Lila was sitting on the front porch humming softly to her headphones and texting Han. Jason had been avoiding her ever since the talent show and she was pouting. When Han finally called her she laughed. "Han I'm okay, really. Its irritating me that he won't talk to me." She nodded her head then sighed. "I don't know I wrote that song for him, He's that person for me I won't ever want anyone else. But lately its like I'm Ali or something to him," Lila shook her head pink and purple streaked curls falling into her face. "No I just don't get it." Checking her watch she sighed. "I have to get going and so do you or we'll both be late for school." She smiled hanging up the phone and then walking into the house.

"Jason I'm going to school." She called up the stairs and then saw him coming down. He'd just showered and was getting ready to go into her school as well. Being a Counselor at her school for the at risk kids. "I'll give you a ride. Your arm is still too week to be riding your bike." He said his face was blank, the signature DiLaurentis cold I'm pissed look. But his eyes showed he was worried about her. "Jay are you going to ever tell me why your angry..." Lila asked sighing softly. "I'm not angry at you Lila." Jason said then picked up her backpack and held the door open for her. "I'm really not Angry at you Firecracker." He said softly but she looked in his eyes and could tell something was up. "Tell that to someone who will buy the lies your selling right now." Lila said arching her eyebrow. "Somethings wrong and your just too chicken or too proud to tell me what it is." Li grabbed her bag and then her keys to her bike. "I'll drive myself. When you can be honest with me, then you can drive me." She stood on tip toe to kiss him on the cheek and then sighed. "I'm not mad J, I'm just irritated that your taking something out on me and won't tell me what it is." Lila said turning and leaving for school.

At Lunch her Aria and Han where talking. Em was talking to her coach and Spencer was talking to one of her teachers. "He keeps saying he isn't angry at me but then he goes all 'cold jason'." Lila was jotting down in one of her note books as they talked. Caleb came up and sat between Lila and Hanna. "Maybe Caleb can shed some light on this for you. Me and Aria have to go do something..." Han gave her a look and she nodded her head. "Go on, Caleb is good people." She joked softly pushing her glasses up, she hadn't been able to wear contacts for long since her dad damaged her eye so bad. "So what do you need my help with..." Caleb asked softly. Lila just rolled her eyes. "Noting really she was being a pain." Lila said, seeing Jason enter the outdoor eating area she smiled and waved him over. Jason walked over and sat in front of Lila and Caleb. "Jason this is Hanna's boyfriend Caleb," Lila saw the angry broody face on her boyfriend she tilted her head to the side. Jason nodded his head and Caleb held his hand out. "Nice to meet the man who saved Han's best friends life." He stated but took his hand away when it was apparent that Jason had no intention of shaking it. Lila stood when Caleb went to leave and walked with him for a few paces. "I'm sorry, I don't know whats bugging him." She said and Caleb shook his head. Walking back over to the table he leaned over so only Jason could hear him. "Listen, I'm saying this once and only once. I am madly truly in love with Hanna Marin, I am in no way attracted to Lila, She is the exact opposite of my type. Stop being an ASS." Caleb walked away and Jason got up walking over to Lila. "We need to talk after school." He said taking her hand and squeezing it softly.

Lila finished off her classes and was walking to her bike Jenna stopped her. "Just warning you, I'm blind and even I can tell your screwing Alison's brother. And you called me a whore." She said Lila looked her up and down and shook her head. "Say whatever you like Jenna, you are a whore, you've slept with every guy in town but Jason. And that always got under your skin, knowing he was the one guy that looked at you and saw you for what you where. Trash." Lila smiled and secured her bag on her bike. "Oh I had him Lila. Right before Alison Blinded me," Lila flipped her sun glasses down and shook her head. "Whatever Jenna, You don't have him now and you won't ever again." Lila got on her bike as Jenna started to walk away but before she put her helmet on she spoke one more time. "Oh and Jenna, stay the fuck away from my man this time. Just like Han I have no problem smacking a bitch when needed." Lila revved her engine and rode home.

Lila slammed into the house, looking for Jason. "You ass hat." She screamed she wanted to slap him but she didn't. "You told me you cheated but with HER." Jason looked at her shocked he'd never seen her so angry. "Lila, it was once and I told you." He said softly. Lila shook her head pink and purple streaks flying in the air with her curly black hair. "JENNA! You slept with Jenna. Of all the people." Jason tried to get close to her but he couldn't. He felt bad for being jealous of Caleb, he knew that Lila would never cheat on him. "Lila I was high and drunk, and I didn't sleep with her I was passed out and she gave me head. When she tried to go further I pushed her off of me and came to you." Lila looked at Jason. "You," She shook her head tears running down her face. Some older chick from his school she could deal with. But Jenna, of all the people she felt like she'd been run over by a car. "I can't believe it was her." She said sitting down on the couch she felt his arms go around her and pull her close. "I'm sorry Li, I should have told you when it happened who it was. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had though." Lila couldn't help it she curled into his arms and bury her face in his chest her tears still falling. When she lifted her head she could feel him wipe away her tears. "I'm truly sorry Lila, I never ever meant to hurt you like this." She sighed, she knew he was telling the truth she could see it in his eyes. "I know J. I've messed your shirt all up." Lila laughed softly Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Its a shirt Lila, not a Rolls Royce." He said smiling at her. "I am sorry, that's one of the two things that got me to sober up. I knew after I did it I never would have hurt you like that if I was sober."

Lila let her fingers twine with Jason's. "Why have to been such an ass lately..." She asked looking at him. Jason sighed looking at their hands and then the floor. "I saw Caleb and you hugging after the talent show. I got jealous, He's your age, and shares the same interests as you. I was afraid you might see what you where missing by dating someone your own age." He said quietly and amazingly blushed slightly. Lila shook her head and then kissed him on the lip softly but quickly. "Jason the guys my age don't get me never have. The only one that's come close is Kahn and no thank you I don't wan to date him." She said shaking her head, as much as a dip shit as Noel was he was truly the only guy her age who got her. Jason arched his eyebrow. "Don't worry Jason, no way in hell is that ever happening. I love you, you are the guy I was made for, we balance each other out, and as always J we save each other." Jason smiled as he listened to Lila and then picked her up heading to the bedroom.

Later that night after they both fell asleep someone quietly broke into the house. The person went from room to room down stairs leaving little things behind. Little things from two dead people. And a note left on a coffee table addressed to Lila. When Lila came downstairs for a glass of water she found the note. Li dropped the glass and it shattered and she fell to her knees. "What..." The letter was from her lawyer, it had been stolen from the mail box a week ago. It stated that her father was free, had escaped during a transfer. Lila almost screamed when her phone went off.

_'Lila's nightmare come true. Daddy's coming home for his little girl. Or should I say his little girlfriend... That's right, every secret you have little girl I know. What am I going to do you ask? Well wouldn't you like to know._

_Ta ta for now Bitch, ~A'_


	5. Authors Apollogy

Hey Guys, Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows on this story. I know its been a super long time since I've added to this story I just wanted to let everyone know I am working on the next chapter. I've rewritten it like a million times and I know I've let a lot of you down by not updating recently and I am so sorry, just been through a lot of family stuff. My grandfather had a heart attack and was in the hospital and I was dealing with that and being sick myself. So I am so sorry its taken me so very long to update just know that it will be up soon!

thanks for all your patients and all your likes and favorites!

Doshielee


	6. Another Dose Of Dread

_**WARNING: There will be some references to rape in this chapter. If you feel like you don't want to read that skip this chapter. I won't describe it in detail or anything as awful and horrendous as that but I thought it would be my duty to warn my readers of this._

_I don't take this subject lightly at all but it is apart of the character I created._

_Doshielee**_

_Another Dose Of Dread_

Lila sat down in Jason's room for truth up day right next to Aria and Caleb. She hadn't yet told Jason what her father had been doing to her since she was twelve. Lili had planed on telling him when he came home but he'd been so preoccupied that she hadn't had a chance. Looking up at him he was smiling at her and she smiled back. After Caleb and Jenna's little spat Jenna came after her and Jason.

"I also think that dating someone who works at the school and is your court appointed guardian is a little sick and depraved." Mrs. Hastings looked from Jason to Lila and then back again and Jason was frowning at Jenna.

"Jenna, I don't have a court appointed guardian, I was emancipated the moment my father got put in jail for beating the living shit out of me and raping me every night. So I can pretty much fuck whoever I want, unlike you screwing a local police officer that is the same age as my Boyfriend." Lila got up and grabbed her stuff. Mrs Hastings was trying to stop her from leaving.

"No, Its fucked up that she gets to be a bitch because she's blind. Go cry me a fucking river Jenna. My brother killed himself because he found out what my dad was doing to me and felt like he failed me. I lost my mom when I was FOUR years old from cancer. My father beat the shit out of my brother and I, did WAY worse things to me causing my brother, my closest friend my soul mate to decide that leaving this world was better than staying in it. Screw you for thinking that your the only person going through shit." The Vice principle came over saying it was dinner break and Lila left the room.

Aria and Caleb went after her but Aria stopped when she saw Jason going for Jenna. "You are a cold bitch Jenna, Leave her the fuck alone. Go after her like that again and I'll tell everyone the secret my sister had on you. Going through some of her stuff from my gran's house I found a few things..." Jenna froze and Jason smiled before walking out past Aria and Caleb. "I've got Lila guys, just make sure no one is talking about what happened in here." He walked out heading for his girlfriend.

Lila was on the roof hyperventilating when Noel came through the door. "Lila, I didn't know..." He said trying to touch her but she backed away tears in her eyes. "Lia come on, I'm not going to hurt you, please don't be afraid of me." Lia backed off again shaking her head. "Noel just leave, I don't need you around right now okay." She sat down next to the skylight. Her face was soaked with tears she had just burst after Jenna had said that. "I don't need nor do I want your pity Noel." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Lila I don't pity you. I envy your kind of strength, to live with what your father was doing to you." Noel went in for a kiss but Lila turned away and stepped back. "You can't do this Noel." She said before she walked back into the school.

Meanwhile Jason had gotten caught up with Spencer. He saw Lila walking into the cafeteria to sit with Aria and Hanna when he was talking to his half sister confirming what she suspected. Spencer watched Jason, Aria had told her what had gone down with Jenna and she saw the worry on J's face for his girlfriend.

"You want me to go get her... I mean you are my brother now I could do you a solid like that." Spencer smirked when Jason turned around to look at her. He shook his head laughing a little and sat down on the table. Spencer sat down next to him and let out a breath smiling as he watched her friend. "You really do love her no matter what don't you?" She asked softly.

Jason had a soft smile on his face, one very few people had ever seen. Because no one ever cared to look at him when he was looking at Lila. "Spencer, she's not only my heart, she is my soul, my life... my everything." He looked over to his half sister and shrugged his shoulders. "She stole my heart before she was fourteen, and maybe someday I'll tell you when." He nodded his head looking at her. "Now go sit and eat with them because she needs her friends. She'll get me later." Spencer smiled at Jason and walked in to sit with her friends. In one night her ideas of the elder Dilaurentis sibling, her own half sibling,

The next few days brought a lot of things mostly it brought people telling her how sorry they were and that they didn't know or they would have done something. Walking into the house after school Lila smiled knowing that Jason would be gone until after seven that night. She was smiling because it was their anniversary. Not their first date anniversary or their first time anniversary. It was the day they met, the day that Alison had brought her home to the DiLaurentis house for the first time. Moving she went to the back yard and started setting it up the way it was the first time they danced.

Em was happy at how much her friend was smiling. "You look so happy I don't even remember this party." She said laughing a little and helping her friend hang some Chinese lanterns. The other girls where setting up the rest of the back yard. Everyone doing there own little thing to help out Lila. Aria was watching her from afar and she saw how giddy she was. Han walked over with Spencer and Em walked over not long after when Lila went into the house.

"I don't think I have ever seen Lila look like this guys. She's not just in love shes like...deeply in love. Seeing this, seeing her all... girly and giddy makes me understand why she took a dive after Jason left when Alison died." Han said softly their friend was in a short blue, green and black plaid skirt and a black and green tank top on. Her hair was back to black with blue and green streaks in it.

"I remember this night. The one she's recreating, it was the end of summer party right before eight grade. The day that Alison found the last piece to 'complete her collection'. It was also the first time anyone's ever stood up to her. Mona was here and Ali tried kicking her out but Lili stood up to her and made sure Mona stayed, and further pissed Alison off by dancing with Jason half the night." Spencer said looking at them then at their friend. They finished helping her set up and then left her to finish getting ready.

Lila went up to her shared bedroom with Jason to get ready. Taking off her punkish clothes and putting on a nice white dress with an empire waist that fell to her ankles. When she walked back outside to put the food on the table she felt a hand with a rag in on it go over her mouth. She tried not to breath trying to think of what to do when a fist pounded into her stomach making her take an huge breath in. After that the word went dark.

When Lila woke she had one leg tied to a bed that was familiar. Mainly because it had been hers until she moved in with Jason. Which didn't make any sense to her since she had sold her fathers house and gave the money to a charity for abused children. Sitting up her head was splitting with pain and her mouth was dry. Lili could see through the small window in the basement she was in that the sun was just barely up. The small brunette wasn't sure how much time had passed but she wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

"Good you're awake now. Sweetheart you should know better than to sit up so fast after being drugged." Her father walked into view and she went pale as a ghost sitting there.

"Did you really think I was someone else. This 'A' that has been harassing you for so long.." Lila noticed that her hands where secured to the bed as well when he came and kissed her on her lips.

Something in her died a little when he did that. She knew he wasn't her biological dad, he had died before her and her brother where born, and this man was just there to take his place. But it didn't make it any less sick that a man who she had known as her father since birth had started rapping her a few years ago, and seemed to have this obsession with her.

"No, I knew from the moment you took me that it was you. A would never risk one of us seeing who they really were. You on the other hand don't care as long as you get what you want." Lila sighed out a shiver running down her spine as she sat there looking at the man who for all purposes killed her twin in her mind.

"Oh now sweet-cakes, I care. I was very careful to make sure none of your bratty little bitch friends saw me sneaking into that bastards house to get you. Very careful to make sure everyone thought you'd just gone a way on a trip." He smiled rubbing her thigh as she sat there his eyes where hungry, but not in the same way Jason's usually where when they where together. Christians eyes where dark and lustful and full of an insanity she was glad wouldn't be genetically passed down to her. Lila was scared but she laughed in his face none the less.

"The girls know what I was planing for me and Jason. When he comes home to find the backyard and bedroom all set up and no me what do you think he's going to do Chrissy? Do you think he's just going to take some stupid note and not go and talk to his half sister and my three other best friends..." Lila shook her head laughing a little more. She knew eventually she'd be found and the young woman was uncaring as to what he would do to her until then.

"If I won't let A break me. If in all the years you've been doing this I've never broke, if my own brother dying didn't break me Christian why do you think this will... Do whatever the hell you want I'll bounce back just like I always do. It always helps to know I've got someone as fucking gorgeous as J by my side helping me through. I'm sure whatever you do to me here and now I'll drown out in no time with his lips, hands and se..." Christian hit her hard across the face to shut her up.

Lila spit blood out of her mouth and onto his white t shirt laughing as she did so. Two years of being tortured by A and years of him doing this to her before hand had just made her numb to the affects of whatever he did. She knew eventually she'd have to find someone and talk to them, delve into the extreme mental damage he had done to her, but Lila had made herself a promise. She was an O'Connell, and she would never let anyone see her break. Christian started to beat her and didn't stop as far as she knew because she blacked out before it was over.

Lila woke to pain radiating through her body her dress that she bought for her surprise for Jason was laying in tatters on the cold concrete ground beside the bed she was tethered to. She was covered only by a tattered sheet that afforded little to no protection against the cold damp basement she was in. Taking a deep breath she took inventory of what seemed to be in pain and closed her eyes pushing back the disgust and shame at what Christian had surely done to her while she was out.

"Here I brought you some food sweet-cakes." Christian walked over and smiled down at her kissing her forehead and then forcing a kiss on her lips. Lila turned her head and tried to break free of her restraints.

"Hey now, hey now I'm trying to be nice here." her captor said laughing softly as he watched her struggle in the bed. Christian sat down next to the bed waiting for her to calm down then smirked at her. He was shirtless and his pants where unbuttoned as he sat there watching the sheet fall down ever so slowly in her struggles.

Lila stopped when she noticed what was happening. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and shook her head a little. She would not let him see her cry, it just wasn't going to happen. Looking out the little window she could tell it was night time again and her hope was slowly slipping through the broken cracks in her heart. A whole day, or more, had gone by without anyone trying to find her, or at least without them succeeding in finding her.

"I'm not eating that shit." Lila said spitting in his face, for which she got beat again. He avoided her face as much as he could but she could feel a split lip from the first beating. Christian moved and slipped into bed with her wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Him being so close made her convulse with gags and dry heaves.

"I think you need to be taught another lesson little love." Christian whispered softly as he moved to start. However someone burst through the door at the top of the stairs and several footfalls came down them. Christian was ripped off of her and thrown across the room.

"Oh god Lila..." Emily cried as all her friends came over to her. Jason she could hear but not see as her friends undid her restraints and helped her into some clothes they brought with them in hopes of finding her. Lila was barely dressed when Christian was there tearing through her friends and throwing them against the wall or floor or whatever hard surface was around. She saw Jason struggling to get up from the floor as Christian took a hand full of her hair and pulled her up from where she was.

"Everyone just stop right now." Her step father ordered in a calm voice holding a gun to her temple with his free hand. The five extra people in the room just froze in place when they saw the gun pressed against her temple. Lila closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath and then opened them searching for green eyes in the room. The moment she found them a calm crashed over her. Like someone removed all the danger from the moment when she looked into Jason's eyes she knew what she had to do.

"Me and sweet-cakes are going to walk up those stairs without trouble or she gets a bullet in the brain. Because if she isn't mind she isn't going to be anyone's." Christian moved forward and Jason moved a little towards the two of them. The darker man who had been her mothers husband pulled on her hair making her yelp in pain.

"Jason don't. Just let us go okay." Lila begged him lilac eyes meeting green ones once again. She knew in her heart that the crazy bastard would kill everyone in that room before he'd shoot her. So she just shook her head again when Jason gave her a look. Lia would not have the one's she loved hurt or worse dead because of Christian. But Jason wasn't about to comply with this wish. Unbeknownst to her he was giving the four girls behind her a next few moments happened so fast it was all a blur. In the aftermath Lila was in Jason's arms and her friends where standing next to her. Christian was lying dead with a bullet in his chest and the gun in his hand.

"He's dead...we...what are we going to do... oh my god we killed someone." Han said softly fear on her face. Lila knew what was going through their minds, police, jail. However she took her hand from Jason's and took a deep breath looking at each of her friends in turn and then at her love.

"Han, Em, Spence, Aria...Jason... Leave," Lila turned and pointed to the stairs. They would not go down for this, none of them would. Lia started to strip off the clothes they had brought her and grabbed one of Christian's shirts from the dryer in the corner. Looking up at her friends who hadn't moved she shook her head a little.

"If its just me its self defense. He pulled a gun on me when he found me trying to escape we struggled and the gun went off when it was pointing at him. None of you were ever here." Lila looked each of them in the eyes and handed Em her clothes. The Four girls made their way upstairs not arguing with her. They stuck together always. Jason however stood there belligerently looking at her with a frown on his face.

"I'm not letting you go down for something I did Lila." Jason said calming but she walked over to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. He recognized the plea to be held and wrapped his arms around her loosely as to not hurt her battered body anymore than it was. J knew he would lose this fight, knew that she would win because he saw the determination in her eyes.

"Jason, I won't go down for murder, accidental manslaughter at worst, self defense at best. They have enough physical and DNA evidence on me alone to know that I was held captive to know that he was hurting me. I am going to use his phone to call the cops, you need to be gone when they come here. You need to be home to pick up the phone, you need to have everything I set up torn down. You all need to say you believed the note that said I just needed time to think after truth up day." Lila kissed Jason again and he nodded after leaving her there to make the phone call. As he was going up the stairs he heard more gun shots but didn't stop. He knew she was covering up that they had been there.

Lila was sitting on the bed when Detective Wilden showed up. She was shaking with fear holding the gun loosely in her hand and looked up when he took it away from her. When the others had left she cleaned up any signs that more than two people had struggled. Lila then let the thought she had pushed out of her mind since she woke up the second time come to the fore front of her mind and lost it. After Wilden had given the gun to someone else she got up and threw her arms around him bawling into his chest letting the hysteria she usually hid so well come to out to be seen. After a few minutes she was taken to the hospital.

"So you where at home getting ready for dinner when he took you yesterday." Wilden asked through the curtain as the doctor preformed a rape kit on her. Her eyes where closed against the second violation of her body even though she knew it had to be done. "Yes. I woke up in the basement and he told me he'd left a note for Jason saying I had gone for the weekend." Lila answered softly when the doctor was done she was given sweats to change into and the curtain between her and Wilden was moved. He asked the question about how the gun went off seven times.

"It didn't it only went off once accidentally but when he fell and the gun was still in my hand... I just... I guess I lost it. He beat my brother and I growing up and then he started to molest me when I was ten or eleven. I try not to think about that time too much. He's the reason my brother overdosed on drugs...Am I going to go to jail.." She asked fear in her voice. Lila was sitting there looking wide eyed and lifted her head to Wilden tears in her eyes. Mrs. Hastings walked through the door and made a noise at Wilden's answer of he didn't know. She hugged Lila asking if she was okay and then turned to Wilden.

"No she isn't going to Jail Detective and we both know this. Any jury would see it as self defense and the DA isn't even willing to charge her with anything given the past abuse suffered at Mr. Emilio's hands. Jason Dilaurentis was mighty angry when he learned you'd found her and hadn't contacted him or me, her attorney. He was also rather upset that you where questioning her without me present. You are done here Detective Wilden, I'm taking her out of here and Jason is taking her home." Mrs. Hastings turned and helped Lila stand up and headed for the door stopping just short of it. "Oh and you can bet your boss will be getting a call from me." Mrs. Hastings said before walking out that door.

As soon as Jason was in sight Lila was jumping into his arms tears running down her face. He held her close kissing the top of her head lovingly and giving Veronica a thankful look as he stood there holding her. He ran a hand up and down her back shushing her softly in a soothing manner. The doctor who had been attending her came over to Jason and Lila.

"These are antibiotics and a morning after pill just in case. Also, you should not be involved in any sexual strain for a awhile. There was some damage done that needs to heal. It should heal fairly quickly if your not engaging in sex." She said looking at Lila and handing her the scrip before looking down at the chart she was carrying. "We'd like to see you back here in a week to make sure everything is healing well anyway, and to make sure that the antibiotics are taking care of anything Mr. Emilio might have been carrying." The doctor gave a nod before walking away.

No charges where brought up against her just like Mrs. Hastings had said. But Mrs. Hastings was pushing to sue the police department and Detective Wilden, for that matter so was Jason. So they where going through with that. A week later she was walking out of her assigned doctors appointment with a clean bill of health. Taking a deep breath of outside air she closed her eyes for just a moment. It was a small blessing that she hadn't got anything from Christian, it was an even bigger blessing that she hadn't needed the morning after pill. The idea of him getting her pregnant was just... horrid to her.

"I heard you had your check up today. I was wondering if we could talk." Wilden walked over to her two cups of coffee in his hands and she arched her eyebrow at him. As he walked closer she stepped back pulling out pepper spray from her purse. Wilden stopped in his tracks with an amused smile on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you Lila." He said softly.

"No, we can't talk, my lawyer has advised against unsupervised talks between us from now on. And no offense Detective Wilden but its kind of debatable weather or not you want to hurt me. You pushed for me to be brought up on murder charges when I was defending myself against a man who had abducted me, rapped and beat me." She took a deep breath looking around to see if anyone was there to help her out of this situation. The only person she saw was Noel Kahn and he was headed straight for them. Noel walked over to Lila and seeing the outright fear in her eyes he turned his head to Wilden.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you aren't supposed to be anywhere near Lia. So why are you standing there holding to cups of coffee like your asking someone out..." Noel got that cocky ass hat look on his face as he looked at Wilden and then took Lila's hand in his own.

"I'm taking Lila now, away from you. And I will be reporting to your boss that I caught you harassing her. I'm sure he wouldn't like that now would he." Lila let Noel keep a hold of her hand until they got to the brew then she pulled hers out of his and took a deep breath through her nose and closing her eyes to find composure.

"I don't want you near me any more than I want Wilden near me Noel. You are as much of a threat if not more than he is. You've been acting crazy lately and I don't know why. I used to think my world began and ended with holding your hand." Lila looked away and saw Jason coming towards the coffee shop. "But now, we are further part than Earth and Pluto and Noel, that isn't my doing." She walked out and right into Jason's arms.

Jason took her home and when they got there she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing out contently when his arms went around her waist. Lila felt safe in his arms, always had from the first time he had held her while they where dancing. She melted into his arms when he kissed her back deeply and soundly. When he pulled away he had a worried look on his face for a moment.

"Don't you dare utter those words J. It was not your fault that he took me, it was not my fault either and I am not going to let what happened change anything. I am fine, physically and you got me into counseling and my doctor is adamant that I don't blame myself so that is currently extending to you as well. You will not blame yourself for the evil of another man." Lila made her point by kissing him again and Jason pulled her closer.

It wasn't long before he had her picked up in his arms and was walking up the stairs. Jason was hesitant but Lila wasn't. She had him undressed rather quickly and he arched his eyebrow at her before kissing her and undressing her as well. Lila shivered when she felt his hands going down her side to rest on her hips while they kissed. So much had happened with A and Christian and Ali's death that she was just glad to have him here, holding her like this loving her regardless of everything.

One of Jason's hands moved expertly from her hip to between her legs. She arched into his fingers her mind going completely mushy as his fingers slid in and out. Just as he added a third finger she felt his tongue and this his mouth between her legs as well. Her eyes shot open and she moaned loudly one hand curling into his hair and the other grabbing a bed post. It didn't take long before she was screaming out his name her orgasm crashing over her body. Jason kissed up her sweat soaked body and let her curl into his arms but stopped anything more from happening.

"I love you. I love the way you smell, taste sound... But we are going to take getting back into this slowly okay. You might not want to admit it but you where traumatized. You wake up at night crying. I want you to fully heal Lila, and I don't think you can do that if we start having sex right now." Jason kissed her temple and she smiled softly at how loving he was being. Lia nuzzled her face into his chest and felt his arms go around her in a more protective manner as she fell asleep. For the first time in a week she slept through the night, no nightmares. Jason held her the entire night to make sure of that.


	7. The Quiet Before Hell Breaks Loose Again

_**A quiet summer before all hell breaks loose Again**_

**_**Authors note: I own nothing except for Lila, Liam and Christian, the song is 'white lines' originally sung by Alexz Johnson on the TV Show Instant Star. There will be some Sex in this chapter near the end. _**

**_Also I was thinking about doing a Series of one chapter long prequels. About how Jason and Lila met and life before Alison died for Jason and Lila. Let me know in reviews if you guys would like that and I'll get started on it. _**

**_Thanks For Reading._**

**_Doshielee.**_**

It was a couple of weeks into summer break after finding out that A was Mona, finding Maya dead... Everyone was scattered except her and Hanna. Neither of them were hanging out much lately. Lifting her head from the old bike she was working on and seeing Detective Wilden heading her way she sighed softly rubbing her forehead with her greasy hand. Jason was at work in the city and she was alone in at the house.

"Well you look even more pretty dirty." Wilden said softly looking at her with a very odd look in his eyes as he walked up. Darren looked the girl up and down, He enjoyed Hanna's mother but only ever because he thought of Hanna but he was finding Hanna wasn't the only hot young piece of ass in Rosewood. Maybe this little punkish liar needed to be taught a lesson that the Dilaurentis douche couldn't teach her.

"What do you want, and I'm not your kind of dirty Wilden. I'm not your kind of anything..." Lila had to bite her lip from calling him a perv, which he so was the way he was undressing her with his eyes. She stood just in time for Wilden to reach out and wipe the grease off her forehead. Lia flinched away from his hand smacking at it as well. Wilden had her pulled close before she could do much about it, plus she figured it was the middle of the night and hitting an officer of the law wouldn't go over well if she didn't have a witness.

"Wilden let me go. Let me go now." Lila struggled and stomped on his toes backing away when he flinched from her. Stooping down she grabbed a heavy wrench, which always seemed to be near her when she needed one.

"Come on now Lila, you aren't going to hit a cop with no witnesses. You know exactly what that's going to do, get you put in jail. And I just wanted to come see how you where doing after you got attacked a few weeks ago." He got closer but slowly Lila never took her eyes off of him. When he'd come walking up she'd checked her watch. Jason should be close to home now unless something held him up. Lila just gave him a sneer.

"You did run quiet freely, and more than that it was, enthusiastic the way you ran and jumped into my arms when we found you." It was like a dance Wilden took a step forward and she took one back. Lila knew eventually she'd hit the stairs and wasn't stupid enough to take them with her bum ankle after taking Mona on the night of the masquerade party.

"Wilden, in the haze of what happened I was just glad someone was there to take me home to my boyfriend who I love. I had just been beaten and raped, I had just fired a gun at a dead man for all the times he molested me as a child. I went to a doctor after that day because of how much mental stress I went through that night. That was in no way a come on or anything of the kind." Lila at this point was back against the steps to the back door. She knew no one was at home at Spencer's and Jason's backyard was pretty well blocked from prying eyes, Lia was now becoming scared.

Wilden walked up until she was pinned before him and the stairs behind her. Dipping his head ever so slightly he smiled at her his hand coming up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Before he kissed her Lila did the only thing she felt in her power, cause knocking him out just wouldn't do. Stepping back and putting all her weight on her messed up ankle she fell the pain making it impossible for that foot alone to hold all her weight. What she didn't count on was Darren pulling her close and falling so she fell on top of him. As soon as they where on the ground Wilden turned them over so he was on top.

"Now I've seen Hanna naked, though she doesn't know it. But I think I'd much rather see you naked. I think I have had enough of the blondes around this town. Time to try a brunette and you, you are just the kind of girl I look for. Strong, smart mouth, intelligent but, so very young and naive. As if Jason would stay with you forever." Lila tried to knee him in the nuts but it didn't work he just grabbed her leg and kissed her. She pulled away and slammed her forehead into his nose making him yell and roll off of her.

Lila scrambled to get away but he caught her bad ankle and she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Wilden pulled her back and she wiggled to get away finding the wrench she hit him in the side with it, continually telling herself hitting him in the head would be a bad idea. Getting up she stumbled over to the Stairs and walked up them finally getting to the door and grabbing the phone in the kitchen counter inside.

"You've got sixty seconds to get up and leave. Or I call the cops." Lila said softly and watched him scramble. No matter how much he wanted to screw her because he couldn't have her he wanted his job more than that. It wasn't long before Wilden was gone and she was walking, well limping up to her and Jason's bathroom. Running a bath she got in careful of her hurt ankle and sank down to her nose in the bubbly hot water.

Lila had to think about the last time her and Jason had had sex. It was before Christian had took her she knew that. But since then he'd been to afraid to take things too far. She didn't know why either Lili had asked him several times but he just said the time wasn't right. No way did she feel the need to tell him that Wilden just attacked her attempting to have sex with her. Lila heard him come upstairs and smiled when he came into the bathroom.

"Join me." Lila said softly reaching out her hand. A smile spread across her face when he undressed and got into the large tub with her. Moving so her back was against his chest she relaxed into him and took a breath. No matter how much she wanted to keep it from him she couldn't. It just wasn't in her nature to be able to lie to him about anything.

"You want to tell me something Lila I can tell. You always get this constipated look on your face when your trying not to tell me something." Jason kissed her neck softly nibbling a bit when he got to the juncture where her neck and solider met. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she shook her head a little.

"Jason, Wilden stopped by and he made it very clear that he's... Interested in me." Lila said burying her face into his neck and letting out a content sigh when his arms wrapped around her protectively. When she turned her head to look at his face he had that very dangerous look on his face. That look that told someone he could kill if given the right incentive, and his incentive was always his loved ones. Then he gave her the 'tell me everything' look he had, the one he used when he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"He backed me up to the stairs, I took a step back hoping if I fell I could roll away but he caught me, then rolled on top of me and started kissing me. I got away though and grabbed the phone and he left." Lila was whispering softly and Jason saw the look on her face. Not that she was afraid of him or even Wilden but he saw she was afraid of something.

"Lia whats wrong..." Jason asked as she moved away so her back was to the other end of the tub and they where facing each other. He sighed rubbing his face when she grabbed a sponge. J didn't know why he'd asked that question he wasn't stupid he knew what was wrong and the only person who could fix it was him but he heard her nightmares seen her have. The night sweats and terrors and waking up screaming for help.

"I know your scared that Its too soon Jason. But what happened tonight having Wilden of all men making out with me. It made me realize all the more how much I want you. The doctor said the nightmares would go on for a while. She even said that sex would help.. at least sex with you." Lila sighed she was rubbing her legs as they talked, not usually really good with the whole entire talking thing.

"Kid, I'm not scared that its too soon I'm scared that Its been to long and I don't know how to be slow with you. Like I should. Every time we come close I just... I lose my head Lila I always have with you." Jason pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply his arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her.

"You, J are the biggest dolt I know. I'm not afraid with you I never will be. It doesn't matter how we do this you can't scare me. You have never scared me not even when you were drunk or high. I've told you more than once and I guess I'll tell you again Jason. I know your heart, I knew it the first day I met you. I saw the good in you, the good you are. Even through the crap you subjected yourself too. The demons you fought all by yourself. Well I don't have to fight my demons alone anymore, and neither do you." Lila got up and out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body. Jason got out too and kissed her forehead. He put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes dipping his head low enough to rest his forehead against hers, he had to bend his upper body a bit to do so.

"I never wanted you of all people to see my demons Lila. But you always have. No matter what I do to hid them, no matter how I try to keep them from you. Its like I'm invisible and you can see my soul and all the pieces that make it up." Jason smiled when she kissed him this time knowing in the depths of his soul that no matter what he would keep her safe.

For most the rest of the summer Lila had been on a small tour of clubs and bars with her band. Jason had met a recording agent and introduced them to Lila's music and they signed her. For the last stop she was in Pittsburgh, Jason and Hanna and Caleb all came to see her play the last show of the summer. Her manager said this small tour and the youtube videos she had posted where making her a huge hit. Lia couldn't thank Jason enough for giving her dream to her, but she had missed him. Everyone was screaming for an encore so she walked back out on stage smiling at her friends and Jason. Her and Jason had a fight before she left, and she was hoping with this last song he might find it in his heart to forgive her.

"Alright, thanks for all the love we really appreciate it being as this is our home state and all. Okay, so we did play you all the songs that we played everywhere else. But I have one more up my sleeve that I've been working on. Its for someone special that is here tonight, I hope he likes it." Lila smiled as she stood at the keyboard and started to play with the band that was behind her. She had written this song on the road when she wanted nothing more than to come home and be in J's arms again.

"I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head,  
I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way,  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night,  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home,  
I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything,  
It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all,  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me,  
Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long,  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home..."

Jason had still been mad at her for the most part until he heard the song she sang. They had a fight about him coming with her. He wanted to go but Lila said she needed to go alone, that he needed to let her go. After everything that had happened he wasn't too keen on doing that. But as he heard the song her voice the course he made his way to the front of the crowd. When they talked she'd never let this come up and he could tell she was just afraid of what might be said. He went back stage when she was done to meet her. He pushed himself through all the people until she was in his arms and he was kissing her.

"I'm sorry Lila, so sorry." Jason said softly taking a deep breath knowing how scared she was that he was so angry he'd leave her. He had said something stupid to that affect when they'd fought. Lila just kissed him again glad to feel his arms around her. She had lost some weight on the road and was starving but glad this show had been such a success.

"We both made mistakes Jason, that's what the song is about. I pushed you away when all I really wanted was to be in your arms." Hanna came up and hugged her next along with Caleb both telling her how much they loved her music and the show was great. Lila was a little sad her other friends couldn't be there but she was glad Han had come out to see her. Spencer had seen her at a show too and so had Aria but Emily wasn't even in the states yet.

"When Emily gets back tomorrow we're all planing on staying over at Spencers. You up for it..." Han asked her arm around her friend as Lila sighed some CD's they sold by the door. Lila nodded at her friend then smiled when she felt Jason's arms go around her waist.

"Come on lets get you home and a proper meal and bath." J said kissing her temple. He had seen some of the guys her age gushing over her and flirting with her. It spiked his jealousy made him a bit angry she had sang that last song to him, Had even said as much before she sang it.

"I have to stay a few more minutes, why don't you take Hanna and Caleb to get something nonalcoholic to drink." Lili placed a kiss on his cheek and then moved away. Girls came up to her told her what a role model she was and how they loved her music. Guys came up and asked for her signature on a CD. A few tried to grab her ass or make some other move but she without making a scene shut them down.

Jason had watched enough and walked over taking some guys hand off her ass. "She's taken, please stop groping her like she's a stripper. This is me asking nicely, you don't want to make me tell you to back off." He sighed softly when they walked away glad that someone listened to him for once. Wilden had been telling him how amazing she kissed and pretty much just trying to piss Jason off lately.

"Come on Jason, lets go home. Hanna and Caleb left I'm done here. No fighting J, its not worth it." Lila knew it would be a while before they got home she was just glad that he was there to take her home. However she knew if he got arrested for assault the nice quiet ride home with just the two of them, the one she'd been waiting weeks for, would be over.

Later on that night when they got home Jason carried Lila from the car up to their room laying her on the bed he went into the bathroom. She'd left messages for him and written to him about how much she'd missed the rather huge bath tub they had and the baths they shared together. He figured at the time she was trying to get him to miss her in a more physical way, which worked very much.

"Li, Lia, wake up babe its bath time we are at home." Jason said softly in her ear. He noticed how much weight she had lost over the weeks on the road. He didn't like it, he was very happy with her curves. He sighed and undressed her seeing how tired she was, how exhausted she was, but at the same time she seemed so happy.

"I know I need to eat more." Lila said as he slid her into the warm bath water. She smiled it smelled like Lemon Zest one of her favorite scents. It wasn't long before he was in the bath with her sponge in hand washing her back. Lila didn't realize that she drifted in and out of sleep while they where in the bath but by the time they got out the water wasn't hot anymore it was luke warm on the verge of being cold. Jason tried to cover her up with a towel but she stopped him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips in a lazy sleepy sort of way.

"Jason, I missed you. I missed the way you smell, even when you take a bath with me you always smell like roses and sandalwood. I miss your voice when you just wake up, and the way you seem to hold me tighter to you after you've fallen asleep." Jason smiled at her words taking in a deep breath she had always smelled like sweet lemons on a summer day, he loved that scent and loved that he'd found bath stuff for her that she liked so much.

Before he could stop her and tell her she was to tired Lila was kissing him again, this time with an obvious goal in mind. He laughed and lifted her up groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist and taking her into their bedroom. J didn't stop kissing her the entire walk from the bathroom to the bed. Then he only stopped long enough to get his breath and lay her down.

"I missed you more Kid. I missed the way I could feel your love whenever you where around me. The quiet strength you gave me just by smiling at me. I missed your voice, and hearing you hum while you cooked at night. I must have been crazy to leave you for a year, I could never do that again." Jason said softly nuzzling her neck before slowly kissing down her neck to her breasts. Lila arched her body feeling him suck harder and harder then move to her other breast.

It wasn't too long before he slowly made his way down her body. Lia let out a whimper when he got to his favorite part. Jason was anything but innocent and he could do some wicked things with his tongue when he wanted to, and he always used his full abilities when he was with Lila. Feeling his fingers slip inside her body Lila couldn't hold back a loud moan of his name as her inner muscles clenched and her body arched into his touch once more. It only took a few minutes of the combination of his fingers and tongue before she was screaming out with her first orgasm. Jason went to continue but she moved wiggling out of his arms and kissing him deeply, moving them so he was laying down on the bed.

Lila in the back of her mind had wanted to do more, wanted to give him what he always gave her. But that primal part of her brain was making it impossible for her to wait any longer for what they both wanted. Moving his cock to her entrance she impaled herself on him her head tilting back as she slowly moved downward inch by inch loving the sounds he made as she did. Lia rocked her hips before lifting up again in an agonizingly slow way that she knew was driving Jason mad.

Jason had his head pressed back against the pillows hard, as he was trying his hardest not to flip them over and just take her fast and hard like his body demanded. It took all his will power but he let her continue with the slow pace for a while. When he was at the end of his rope he flipped them over and lifted one of her legs up and over his hips to get a better angle. J knew when she let her nails dig into his neck that he'd found her g spot and thrust faster and harder than before. Lila let one hand go between them and started to rub her clit while he was thrusting into her.

Lia's eyes flew open as her body tensed her muscles going tight around him in her orgasm. Her muscles started to spasm around him as another hit her right after. Jason threw his head back and groaned as he came feeling her muscles milk him dry before he fell using the last of his strength to push himself off to her side so he didn't squish her. Lila was limp next to him whimpering just a little from the overload. He wasn't sure she'd ever had more than two orgasms when they had sex, so three let alone four was amazing. Jason pulled her close knowing her body would be limp for some time.

"That was one hell of a greeting." J said softly in her ear and heard her laugh softly as he pulled the covers up over them. He wasn't sure he'd be able to walk for a while his whole body felt weak, but in a good way. Jason's chest was pressed against her back and he let out a soft content sigh as he buried his face into her neck. Moving and turning in his arms Lila kissed at his chest but he was already asleep. She softly smiled to her self.

"I was lost with out you Jason, you'll never know how you saved me when you came back." Lila whispered softly before snuggling into his arms even more and closing her own eyes letting the uber relaxed feel of her body after sex lull her into sleep.


End file.
